Angel's Wish
by baller23jk5
Summary: Bella a 3 1/2 year old orphan...Kelly, her 26 year old guardian...Both on the run from their past..Looking forward towards their future... Old enemies return.. After ending of 1st Movie ...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angel's Wings

Author: Baller23jk5

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters that involve TFATF, expect the following, Kelly, Annabelle, Shelly and any other character I think up for this story…

Summary: 'Bella a 4 year old orphan, Kelly a 24 year old guardian, both on the run from their past, only one knows the true reason…..

Author's Note(s): Yes my name is Kelly, seeing as this is my first story for TFATF I need something that is easy for me to type what's easier than my own name. Please R & R be constructive not mean. Please and Thank You.

**Prologue:**

"Ms. Taggart, we are calling in regards to the child of Ms. Miles."

"Yes, I'm Kelly, what seems to be the problem?" "Ms. Miles was in an accident and passed away on scene, we hoping you could come down and helps us with the child?"

"Oh My God, Shelly, I.. can't … How…When… Is Bella alright?" "Bella ma'am, do you mean her daughter?"

"Yes her daughter!! Who else would I be talking about?" I'm sorry ma'am but the little girl hasn't said a word to anyone since we have gotten to the scene, anytime someone comes near her she starts screaming. The only information we were able to retrieve was from Ms. Miles purse, you were the first person we called. We were hoping you would come and see her…Maybe a familiar face would help.."

"Yes, I will, where umm… Where was the accident?"

45 minutes later: Site of Accident:

_The drive here was a blur, all I remember was grabbing my keys and then stopping my car and all the police cars. I slowly head to the ambulance, hoping I would find 'Bella there, no such luck. I do find a rather large police officer telling me what to do. I don't like being told what to do. _

"Ma'am, Ma'am you can't be in here, Police access only." "I was called about the child of the person in there, I'm here for her and her only so either go find someone who will help me or prepared to get decked."

"Ma'am you are not allowed in this area if you please wait I…" _I raised my fist up, even started to push forward when a voice stopped me._ "Ms. Taggart, please this way, I talked to you on the phone, I will take you to the little girl." _Haha, lucky fat po-po._ "Thank you, where is she?"

_Following the officer was tough, there were a lot of people in the area surrounding the accident, but I was able to get a descent look at the her car. God 'Bella was in that. God Miles I'm sorry, I should have picked her up…What did I do, I took this little girl's mother from her, god what kind of godmother and sister am I.(AN: Kelly and Shelly are not blood sisters, just very very close so they say they are)_

_I see her…Annabelle, her face is tear streaked, she has a small band-aid on her forehead. Her bright green eyes staring back at me, all I see is the pain that was cause by me, by seeing her mother lay dying before her eyes. God, 'Bella I'm sorry, so sorry. I wish I could take your pain away. As soon as our eyes meet she races towards me, with open arms. _

"Auntie Kellwee….Mommie, she was in there, they…they won't take her out…Make them take her out Kellwee." Her eyes began to fill again with tears. It broke me, seeing her in my arms crying over something that should have been avoided. "Bella, it's going to be okay, sweetness, I will do everything in my power to make sure okay, Angel?" All I could see in her eyes was trust.

Once I was able to get Annabelle home and finally sleeping, I was surrounded by the memories of Shelly and me. I couldn't sleep; I decided to have a look around… I found my way into Shelly's office, picking around for 5 minutes I found an envelope address to me. In it there was a letter also addressed to me and what look like a birth certificate, it also contained another letter. I opened the letter addressed to me and began to read.

Kelly,

Ha, never would have thought I'd be writing this letter, I betcha you didn't think you ever be reading this kinda of letter from me either. But if you are, then I'm gone, and Annabelle has no one but you. The other letter in this envelope is for her father… It also contains Annabelle's birth certificate. I know there is so much to say, just know that I love you, you're my sister….My Friend….Kelly I have two more things to ask of you, one I know you would no matter what… I need you to look after Annabelle and the second thing, I want you to find Annabelle's father, he doesn't know about her, and I don't know how he will react but he has the right to know. If he wants her in is life, great if not I know you'll take amazing care of her. Hopefully everything you need to find him is with her birth certificate. It's not going to be easy, I'm sorry about that. There is another thing, if I am gone I think I know why…I've been having some problems with some people lately. An if I am gone, its mostly likely from foul play. I know it's hard to understand but just believe me. I tell you one thing, if it is the person I think it is they are after Annabelle, he wants to use her against her father. That can't happen, please protect her. The guy, the one that's after her, his name is Lance…Lance Tran…

I know you Kelly, It is not your fault…You couldn't have know what would happen…Please for my sake don't punish yourself for this…For Annabelle…. Be there for her… In your words Kel…See ya on the flip side…Love ya sis..

Sisters Forever…

Shelly N. Miles…

By the end of the letter, I was crying, I didn't know what to think.. I look at Annabelle's birth certificate, well first off I've known Shelly for a lil over 15 years and I've known Annabelle all her life, and not once..in those 3 ½ years, have I heard her middle name…Haha I just assumed she didn't have one, Shelly is kinda crazy like that. Well Annabelle does have a middle name ….Annabelle Dominique Miles. Which by itself might be slightly odd but given her father's name, I understand…Dominic Toretto.

(A/ N: Throughout the story we will have flashbacks, those flashbacks will include but aren't limited to: Memories of Shelly before she had Annabelle, the funeral, selected conversions.)

Prologue : Chapter One: Leaving The Past Behind:

The weeks following the accident consisted of a lot of tears, and fake smiles. I was in charge of the funeral arrangements, I once told Shelly that if she ever passed before I thought was 'her' time, I wouldn't be able to go to her funeral…I couldn't face that, the fact that she was no longer in this world, that I was no longer able to call her and ask her about her day or complain about mine. But in this case I had to go, for Annabelle's sake. Roughly two weeks after the accident 'Bella and I were on our way….


	2. Description Of OFC's

Description of the new characters:

Name: Annabelle Dominique Miles

Nicknames: 'Bella, Sweetness – Depends on whose saying it..

Age: 3 ½

Birth Date: August 12, 2005

Height: Small for her age..On the petite side.

Weight: Small for her age..On the petite side.

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Green

Skin: Lightly Tan, Turns to a light caramel like color when outside in the sun.

Annabelle is very outgoing, she has an innocent nature about her like most children, has a very short temper at times, but she seems to have to have the ability to control it when she wants to. She is a child that is destined for A.D.H.D. courtesy of her mother..

Name: Shelly N. Miles

Nicknames: Smiles, Miles, among others…

Age: 28 would be 29 this year…

Birth Date: September 26, 1981

Height: 5'6

Weight: 115 – Well Toned, Athletic Build..

Hair: Light Brown.

Eyes: Green

Skin: A light tan.

Tattoo's: 2 – One on inside of right ankle of the Chinese Symbol, Remember. Another on her hip of a butterfly.

Shelly is a sociable woman, as a late twenties women she has a child like innocent about her. Extremely likable, friendly, she is very hard to anger as well as stay angry at. Trust too easy, has "little dog syndrome" – Thinks she can win any fight, and then realizes she can't and runs.

If you have ever seen the movie _Over the Hedge_ the squirrel in that movie is Shelly.

Name: Kelly Taggart

Nicknames: Taggart – Only people who know her call her that.

Age: 26

Birth Date: June 23, 1984

Height: 5'9

Weight: 160 – Athletic, Mostly Muscle.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Bright Blue Eyes

Skin: Fair, but tan's easily.

Tattoo's: 3 – One on the inside of her left ankle of the Chinese Symbol, Heart. Another on the underside of her left wrist saying "Life's Too Short". Another on her back from the base of her neck to the small of her back; it's a cross in remembrance of Shelly. With Angel's wings spreading from each shoulder blade.

Kelly is a person who is hard to get to know. She is very sociable if she needs to be. But she is very protective of those around her who she considers family. You have to earn her trust; she doesn't give it out to anyone. She has one hell of a temper but has the ability to control it and almost always does. Very low self esteem, but has the ability to cover it up, to make people believe she is extremely confident in herself and about herself.

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such…Very Helpful..I should have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend, it's done but I need to make corrections and what not. Again thank you for the reviews, hope you all like this and continue reading.)


End file.
